Kae
by She of too Much Free Time
Summary: A young girl stood on the road, staring down at the empty street. A lone bicycle, fallen by her side.part one (now proofread)


I thank Ghost in the Machine for editing this for me. TT*sniffles* Thank you so much for fixing the many, many, many mistakes this fic possessed.

.

.

.

Kae

On the second floor, in the last room to the right, in the corner farthest from the door, night after night, a girl sits by herself, rocking back and forth, back and forth. She makes no sound, sheds no tears. Resting her head on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, eyes closed as she lets her imagination take her to a happier place.

-----------------------------------------------------

A young girl stood on the road, staring down at the empty street. A lone bicycle, fallen by her side. Though the street was abandoned by all but her, the events of just moments before played in her mind. The image of the one she loved chasing after another, apologizing for _her_ actions. She kept her solemn watch for a few seconds more before turning to pick up the pitiful bike.

"Aiya," she said silently to herself as she sat down once more upon her bicycle.

"Shampoo better hurry. Much work to do today."

She began to peddle towards the Cat Café, each moment she rode, her saddened face slowly slipped back into its normal happy expression.

The wind strokes her face gently, and brushes through her hair. As if it were there for the sole purpose of making her feel better.

"Shampoo go date Ranma when school done, yes?"

-----------------------------------------------------

A place without Amazon laws and expectations. Where she would be free to be herself. To live her life without keeping an eye over her shoulder. Where she could live her dream of traveling the world. Instead of being trapped behind the walls of her village, her path already decided for her.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shampoo finished bringing the day's trash from the Cat Café to the collection place when she noticed a familiar figure.

"Oh. Pig-boy make it back to town much much sooner then is normal."

"Ahhaha. Erm…" The lost boy began to rub the back of his head, letting out another nervous laugh.

"Is needing Shampoo to take to dojo, yes?"

-----------------------------------------------------

If she had never come chasing Ranma, she would never have had these doubts. She wouldn't be curious about what else she could do in this life. Wouldn't think about risking her life to follow a makeshift dream with no hope of coming true. And that's why she hated the pig-tailed martial artist... and why she loved him with all her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Nihao!"

"What do you want Shampoo?" Akane questioned with the normal angry tone Shampoo had become so used to.

"Wow. So she can use the door," Nabiki said in her normal withdrawn manner.

"Shampoo is bringing Ryoga."

"Oh, hi Ryoga!

"H-hey Akane! I b-bro-ought you something!"

"Why, thank you Ryoga," Akane said, giving a friendly smile, which in turn caused Ryoga to blush,

"Where Ranma?"

"Humph! Like _I_ care where that _jerk_ is!" Akane proclaimed in a huff, taking her normal pissed-off stance #5 (arms crossed, back arched).

"Oh! Is Akane and Ranma in fight? Akane break up engagement and give Ranma to Shampoo, yes?"

Though Shampoo wasn't facing Ryoga, she could picture him dancing for joy in her mind.

"If you're not careful, I'm going to break you up!" Akane shouted, taking pissed-off stance, #2 (head thrust foreword, arms thrust back).

"Akane never defeat Shampoo with stance like that! Be beaten in instant."

"Why you," Akane began, her eyebrow twitching, but before she could continue in came the slightly bruised Ranma.

"Aiya! Is Ranma being beaten by violent girl again?"

"Uh…Shampoo?" Ranma became slightly pale, obviously seeing trouble coming (for once).

"I am NOT violent!" Akane shouted, still in stance #2 (with added shaking!)

"Shampoo never say it you."

That threw her off for a few seconds.

"Well...ah…You... You always call me violent-girl!"

"If Akane respond to name 'violent-girl' maybe should change name to it?"

"Shampoo! How can you insult Akane like that?!" Ryoga suddenly jumped in. (Shampoo could only assume he had just come out of his private celebration of Akane being mad at Ranma)

"Is so easy to turn against one who take time to bring you here."  
  


"Hey P-chan." Ranma suddenly decided to join in as well. "What are you doing here?"

Ranma needs to learn that just because you think you need to say something, doesn't mean that you should.

"Ranma! Who are you calling 'P-chan'?!"

"Ranma! Don't make fun of Ryoga!"

"Hello Ranma. Is good to see!"

Suddenly the room was quite as they turned and looked at Shampoo, with the sudden realization that she had yet to glomp on to her 'airen'.

They were not quite sure to be relieved or not as Shampoo began to walk towards Ranma.

"Uh…Shampoo…you…ah…" He started to back off, waving his hands in his usual vain attempt to fend her off.

"Is going now," Shampoo said as she walked right by the scared Ranma and out the door.

"Uhh…That was odd." Ranma said, looking puzzled at Shampoo's unusual actions.

Which of course pissed off Akane.

"Oh. So did you want her to cling on to you?" Akane asked, ready to whip out mallet-sama.

"Akane! Hey, it's not like that! I'm just worried…"  
  


"Just worried about what? That she may not be after you anymore?  
  


"No! That's…"

"Ranma! How could you betray Akane like this?! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

Elsewhere, an over enthusiastic ornithologist jumps up as he notices a new type of bird, only to realize a second later that it's just a local martial artist. 

"Damn, martial artist. Taking the skies away from the birds. We'll have our revenge!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was defiantly interesting…" Nabiki murmured to herself as she began to ascend the stairs. "I hope Ranma arrives back home in time for dinner," she called down to Akane.

"Humph. Why should I care whether that jerk eats or not? He'll probably just go to one of his 'cute fiancées'! He's probably eating at the Cat Café or Ucchans right now! That jerk!"

Nabiki left Akane to her overactive imagination, rage and the eagerly agreeing Ryoga.

"Heh. He bobs his head in agreement just like that 'P-chan' she's so fond of does...

Hmm..."

-----------------------------------------------------

She has her bag packed. A map in the side pocket, a picture of the one who saved her and damned her in the front. Hidden away from prying eyes, in an empty warehouse she often passes by during work.  She had learned six languages so she would not be limited on where to go. Mind so full of thoughts of a new life, she begins to forget she is still in her old.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Shampoo, my love!"

"Mousse leave Shampoo alone! No want you!"

Mousse once more becomes acquainted with Shampoo's foot. And then is promptly splashed with cold water.

"Great-grandmother! Good evening."

Mousse quacks angrily in the background.

"You missed the rest of your shift Shampoo. Where did you go?"

Mousse's quacking stops.

"Ah. Shampoo find Ryoga and take him to dojo to see violent-girl."

"Did you see son-in-law while you were there?" Cologne asked, her eyes narrowing.

Mouse starts quacking again, seems angry…

Shampoo nods eagerly, with a joyful smile on her face.

Yep, definitely angry quacking.

"And how is he doing? I haven't seen him for awhile."

"Ranma is spending more time in air then ground."

Can a quack sound like a laugh?

"I don't see why son-in-law stays with that girl. One cannot build a relationship with another who doesn't have any faith in them. You would make a much better wife for him."

Hmm. The quacks sound angry again.

"Yes, Shampoo make sure Ranma be happy!"

As the quacks grow in volume both of the women hit him squarely on the head. He promptly falls unconscious.

"Aiya. Shampoo think we over do."

"Hmm. You may be right child. Now you'll have to clean up yourselves."

-----------------------------------------------------

You have to. You have to. You have to. Do what we want you to.

They've both been taught that since birth. Ranma was taken on the road, his life formed around the arts. She was trapped inside the Amazon village, her life formed around the arts. They are both more similar then most would want to admit. They both have their lives set out for them. And failure would mean death.

-----------------------------------------------------

It has been over a month and a half since she was able to make it to the warehouse. Her Great-grandmother had been keeping a close watch on her lately. Once more doing a through check of her bag, making sure everything was in place, the right amount of each object packed. Enough food to last awhile, enough money for ends and odds. It was the third check this hour.

"Is all already. Shampoo could take bag and go. No look back, ever. Never come to city of bad memories again."

She could. She could leave Nerima and never look back. Leave behind broken promises. Leave behind rules and lies. Leave behind her act. Leave behind her guard. Leave behind the man who claimed to love her.

"How stupid Mousse think I am?"

She knew the truth behind Mousse's sweet words, gifts and possessive actions.

"Shampoo know…"  
  


He didn't love her. He loved her status.  If he married her, his low rank family status would rise. One of the most laughed at families in the Amazon village would be related to the future tribe leader. 

The family should have waited a few more years before sending him after her. No male looks for a wife at that age.

-----------------------------------------------------

Even if she ever married Ranma, he would never come to the Amazon village. He's a wild horse. He would never survive the life of servitude that being the husband of an Amazon promised. The Amazons would not mind if they stayed in Japan, as long as any children born were taken to the village. But that could never be either. She wanted to be free. And she had seen the role of the women in this society. As much as she admired the oldest Tendo daughter, that life would crush what she had left of her spirit. She had seen a few women who lead full lives outside of their house, and shared household responsibilities with their other. But she would not be allowed that chance. To be trapped within narrow halls and shrinking rooms. That would be the punishment for not being able to control her airen.

-----------------------------------------------------

"If only Ranma escape with Shampoo…"

She noticed she was holding his picture again. She had bought it off of some strange boy who was ready to impale it with a stake….

She was shaking again. The already wrinkled picture seemed to be ready to tear, but she could not stop the shaking.

And for the first time since she could remember, she let the tears come.

-----------------------------------------------------

An impossible dream, him coming with her. Even if he didn't love her, she would be happy just being around him. As a friend, as an ally. As someone to confide in. As two people who knew about sacrificing everything for the art. As two people who had been told to sacrifice everything for the art.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Shampoo home Great-grandmother!" She came into the Cat Café, her normal smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was so easy to wear a mask. She often wondered what Ranma looked like under his.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You're back later then usual child. Where were you?"

After fending off Mousse, she turned to answer her Great-grandmother.

"Shampoo was going to date Ranma!"

"That's funny child, I was with son-in-law all afternoon and I didn't see you."

She felt her self grow cold, and her body felt like lead. But she did not waver.

"Shampoo no could find. So was by river, then slipped. Shampoo had hard time finding hot water."

-----------------------------------------------------

Her bag was packed…

-----------------------------------------------------

"Slipped? The curse does seem to make you clumsier when water is involved. But why did you not just come back to the Cat Café for some hot water?"

She felt like she was going to be sick. Her Great-grandmother knew something. Shampoo hoped it was nothing more then a hunch. 

She smiled still, letting a slight clueless look took over her face.

-----------------------------------------------------

She had learned _six_ different languages…

-----------------------------------------------------

"Shampoo no know. Is silly, yes?"

"Oh, yes. But your silliness wouldn't happen to stem from spending time in such a dirty warehouse, now would it?"

-----------------------------------------------------

She didn't want to leave until she saw that her savior was happy.

-----------------------------------------------------

She looked at her Great-grandmother, eyes wide. Speechless.

Even Mousse was quiet for once.

-----------------------------------------------------

And now she didn't think any of her hopes would come to be.


End file.
